callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified, and in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The FAMAS (referred to as FAMAS F1 in the game files) is found in several levels throughout the campaign, often used by Ultranationalists or Russian Military. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camo, which is unavailable in multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"), and it is the rarest weapon in the game when it is outfitted with Woodland Camouflage, which can only be found in the following strict directions in "Loose Ends." It can also be found in the campaign missions "Contingency" and "Museum", where it can be seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer The FAMAS is unlocked once Create-a-class is unlocked. The FAMAS is a high damage per bullet weapon, a sharp contrast to what the create-a-class stat bars suggest. At any range short of fifty meters, the FAMAS will deal 40 damage, dealing a three shot kill, or a two shot kill if hitting the head. The FAMAS will decrease in damage linearly until 62 meters, where it will deal 30 damage, netting a four shot kill, or a three shot kill with headshots. The FAMAS loses its one burst kill potential at 57 meters, and will always retain one shot kill potential in Hardcore under normal circumstances. The FAMAS has moderate bullet penetration power. The FAMAS' three shot kill potential is only bested by the FAL in terms of assault rifles. With Stopping Power equipped, the shots to kill at all ranges reduces by one, making the FAMAS a one burst kill at any distance, and, for the most part, a two shot kill. The FAMAS' rate of fire is overall slow. It fires in a burst fire configuration, and the FAMAS' overall rate of fire will clock in at only 477 RPM, only besting the M16A4 out of Assault Rifles in terms of fire rate. In each burst, however, the FAMAS' rate of fire is 1016 RPM; coupled with the FAMAS' high damage, and its one burst kill gives it a very fast time-to-kill ratio. The FAMAS has odd accuracy traits. The iron sights are clean, and the recoil is quite low, kicking uniquely upwards; however, the FAMAS has a very low centerspeed value of 1200. In conjunction with the high rate of fire, the FAMAS' recoil will climb during the burst. The recoil will resettle between each burst, but overall, the FAMAS' accuracy plays second chair to the M16A4, the FAMAS' biggest competition. The FAMAS has average handling traits. Its switch speeds are moderately good for an Assault Rifle, the FAMAS aims in a quarter second, the FAMAS has a moderately sized hip-fire spread, and the FAMAS will allow the user to move at 95% of the base speed, and 38% when aiming. The FAMAS' reload speed is bad, however, and is tied for the slowest assault rifle reload with the F2000, taking at least 2.06 seconds to Reload Cancel the FAMAS. Due to the FAMAS' burst fire, high damage nature, reloads won't be too frequent, but will place the player in danger in a heated gunfight. The FAMAS' magazine capacity is the typical thirty rounds. The player will spawn in the game with three magazines total for the FAMAS. The FAMAS gets the typical assault rifle attachments on offer. The Grenade Launcher is a very powerful attachment, and the FAMAS, which isn't completely reliant on Stopping Power, can do well on an explosive class. The Shotgun is not very useful at all in core game modes due to its poor damage, making the FAMAS the more reliable weapon from the hip. However, the shotgun's extreme range and damage characteristics make it a deadly choice in Hardcore, where one shot kills become exponentially more reliable. The low zoom sights are good choices on the FAMAS, due to its dependence on one burst kills. The Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight are good choices should the player want them. However, it is inadvisable to use the ACOG Scope or the Thermal Scope, as the FAMAS' already terrible centerspeed is reduced even further, making one burst kills much less consistent. The Silencer is a decent attachment to consider on the FAMAS. Even with a Silencer equipped, the FAMAS has respectable range, making it a good weapon to use a Silencer on. FMJ makes the FAMAS much more effective at shooting through thin cover. FMJ is the best overall attachment on the FAMAS, as it compliments the weapon's powerful playstyle and gives the player a powerful advantage by being able to shoot enemies with extreme effectiveness through walls. The Heartbeat Sensor is best considered according to how the player likes the attachment. The Heartbeat Sensor can be a good attachment to use should the player not be on a map they're familiar with. However, Ninja completely counters the attachment. Extended Mags is a good attachment which simply isn't needed on the FAMAS. The FAMAS isn't a glutton for ammunition, especially due to how efficient the FAMAS is at using ammo. In most cases it'll be unnecessary, but nonetheless, doesn't hurt to use. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery File:FAMAS MW2.png|The FAMAS in first person. FAMAS Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. FAMAS Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the FAMAS. FAMAS White Tape MW2.png|The FAMAS with White Tape Camouflage. FAMAS White Tape 3rd person MW2.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique White Tape Camouflage. Call of Duty: Black Ops The FAMAS returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time as a fully automatic weapon with an un-capitalized name, as the Famas. Campaign The Famas can be found in the later missions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, such as "WMD", mainly carried by CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with a Reflex Sight and Dual Mags is Mason's primary starting weapon. A goof up is that the weapon was created in 1981 way after the Vietnam war. Multiplayer The Famas is the fourth assault rifle unlocked in Create-A-Class, and is available for purchase at level 14. In terms of damage, the FAMAS has a lower damage per bullet than other Assault Rifles, on par with the Enfield and the AUG. The FAMAS can achieve a three hit kill to the body and head up close, but at a range, the Famas will require four bodyshots to kill an enemy, or three headshots. The range of the weapon is on par with the Enfield and AUG as well, as it's inferior to the other assault rifles. To counterbalance this low damage and range, the Famas has a devastating rate of fire. At 937 RPM, even SMG's will find themselves hard pressed at close-range. In terms of accuracy, the Famas has a mixed bag of accuracy. It has extremely clear chevron sights, and the recoil profile is very small. However, the FAMAS has a high fire rate and a decent centerspeed, making recoil accumulate quickly with automatic fire. A disciplined aim will be needed to keep the FAMAS under good control. Handling speeds of the Famas were nerfed, and are lower than other assault rifles. The Famas has the regular movement speed of assault rifles, but the ADS time is half a second slower than every Assault Rifle, and the hipfire spread is larger than every assault rifle the [[FN FAL]], making its close range capabilities somewhat less useful than an AUG. As well, reload times are rather slow, at 2.5 seconds/3.3 seconds, depending on a full/dry reload. Due to the Famas' gluttonous need for ammunition, these slow reloads will be very frequent. The Famas gains the usual assortment of weapon modifications, underbarrels, and optical sights. The Red Dot Sight and Reflex Sight provide an alternative means of aiming with the Famas if the weapon's iron sights are disliked. Which one is selected is up to preference of the player. The ACOG and the Infrared Scope are the long range optical sights. The Famas' ACOG and Infrared Scope are both American. The centerspeed and aim down sight speed are lowered, making them overall bad choices, especially on a weapon unsuitable for long distance. The Suppressor gives the Famas a stealth factor, and removes muzzle flash. Due to this having minimal effect on the Famas' time to kill, it is often seen as a pure benefit for the Famas, except if other attachments are desired. Extended Mags and Dual Mags are both viable options for the Famas. Extended Mags allows the Famas to tackle more enemies at once, while Dual Mags makes the Famas reload faster, and gives it two extra starting magazines, both of which severely assist the Famas' need for ammunition, and makes the player less reliant on Scavenger. The underbarrel attachments are available, with little surprise. The Masterkey and Flamethrower provide CQC prowess when needed. Unless the Famas user is low on ammunition, these attachments don't help the Famas much up close, as its already one of the most powerful fully automatic weapons in CQC. The Grenade Launcher has a hefty price tag in return for being able to clear interior buildings and objectives with relative ease. In terms of perks, ones that can patch up the Famas' weaknesses prove to be very useful. Scavenger, especially the Pro version, is a godsend for the Famas, as it'll constantly need ammunition, and its reserve would easily run dry without it. Sleight of Hand Pro and Steady Aim can resolve key handling weaknesses the Famas has, making reloading and aiming much faster, or making hipfire very reliable, respectfully. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies In Zombies, the Famas can be acquired only from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It has a high fire rate and power, but ammo becomes problematic as the player is likely to burn through it quickly. As with most weapons, it is most efficient to go for headshots, since the Famas only requires a few bullets to kill a zombie even past round 8. Overall, it's not an ideal weapon to use, as the reserve ammo is very low, added on top of the high fire rate which could leave the player dependent on Max Ammo or their other weapon after one or two rounds. Its killing power is not very hindering, though, and does not require perks to use effectively. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the "G16-GL35". The gun comes with an increased magazine capacity and adds a Red Dot Sight with a happy face reticle but with a random color. It is one of the weaker assault rifle upgrades, having among the lowest bullet power and ammo reserves, only on par with upgraded SMG's. It's killing power is on par with Assault Rifle standards, but you may want to depend on a heavier weapon when ammo becomes an issue. The AUG is a better alternative to this gun, although it will always use the bizarre Swarovski Scope. The only thing this gun excels at in Zombies is killing George Romero, as it has a 9x multiplier on George. Famas vs. G16-GL35 Gallery Famas BO.png|The Famas. Famas Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights. Famas reloading BO.png|Reloading the Famas. Famas Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Famas. Famas 3rd person BO.png|The Famas in third-person with Ice Camouflage applied. Famas Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Famas. ELITE Famas.png|Render of the Famas. Famas Red Dot Sight Suppressor Third Person BO.png|Famas that is equipped with Red Dot Sight and Silencer, in third person G16-GL35 BO.png|The Pack-A-Punched Famas, the "G16-GL35". G16-GL35 ADS BO.jpg|Aiming the "G16-GL35". Famas BOZ.png|The FAMAS in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. G16-GL35 BOZ.png|The G16-GL35 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The FAMAS was scheduled to make an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was most likely going to be in the hands of GIGN, and appears to be replaced by the Type 95. It was cut fairly early in development. GIGN soldier holding the FAMAS MW3.png|The FAMAS used by a GIGN soldier. FAMAS cut texture MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Famas returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Not much is different than the Black Ops variant besides a higher recoil pattern. Video File:Call of Duty Black Ops Declassified Gameplay for PS Vita|Gameplay with the Famas with a Red Dot Sight. Call of Duty Online The FAMAS reappears in Call of Duty Online; it now fires in four-round bursts. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Grenade Launcher (EGM) *Foregrip *Underbarrel Shotgun *Angled Grip *Extended Mags *FMJ *Mark Ammo *Dual Mags *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Laser *Heartbeat Sensor *EMP Shielding Device *GPS Gallery FAMAS First Person CoDO.png|The FAMAS in first person. FAMAS ADS CoDO.png|The FAMAS' iron sights. FAMAS Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the FAMAS. Video Trivia General *In both Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is an unusable bipod on the side of the weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-A-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The name for the Pack-A-Punched Famas, G16-GL35, is leet speak for "giggles." *Below the iron sights, the player can see "III-ARC FIREARMS," which is a reference to Treyarch. *In the Playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard similar to that of the AUG. *On the left side of the gun "86-2" is engraved. This writing is most easily seen in "Redemption" when Mason holds the Famas diagonally or if an underbarrel attachment is equipped. **Also engraved on the side is "MAS .223" and "SA 3750402." *On the Create-A-Class display, the Famas's magazine goes through the player model's right forearm. *On the Wii version, the sound files for firing and reloading the gun are different from those on the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions. *When a camouflage other than gold is applied, the tape on the weapon's stock changes color to match the gun. *The drawing and switching animations change when it has an empty magazine. References Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Assault Rifles